rolepagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinigami
Origin Shinigami (死神?, "death god" or "death spirit") is the personification of death that evolved in Japan, having been imported to Japan from Europe during the Meiji period. This image of death was quickly adopted and featured in such works as the rakugo play Shinigami and in Shunsen Takehara's Ehon Hyaku Monogatari (One-hundred Story Picture-Book). The term shinigami may also be used more loosely to refer to any death deity. It seems to be a recent term, however, as it belongs to no specific Shinto deity and is rarely used in folklore. Perhaps the first appearance of shinigami in Japan was in a rakugo play titled Shinigami. It is thought that this play was based on the Italian opera Crispino e la Comare, which was in turn based on Der Gevatter Tod, a German fairy tale recorded by the Brothers Grimm. Today, the use of shinigami for psychopomps and other supernatural beings associated with death in Japanese manga and anime is common. For example, the series Bleach, Death Note, Full Moon wo Sagashite, Soul Eater, and Kuroshitsuji use shinigami as a major plot device. Roleplay In the roleplay of Whisper to the Raine, with Whisper and Raine, Shinigami are described as Gods of Death. The special Roleplay design of Shinigami is much more specific then simple Gods of Death though, often it personifies the two as being two different "Breeds" much like Dogs. Devourer of Souls This breed literally eats the souls of passed life forces. Consumption of a soul reverts the Soul's power, and or potency to the consumer as a diverse range of energy. If the Consumer is a Physical God of Death, he or she gains natural abilities, along with worldy strengths, bending of Nature, and an elite control over his or her body. This enables "Elementalists" or Shinigami to inevitably become stronger then their natural body would allow. If the Shinigamy however, is Ethereal they gain strengths of the mind and will. Commonly, the Gods of Death who attain this power become "Haunters" posing as ghosts to frighten the living for games, or torture them for their own reasons. The devouring of a whole soul gives different amounts of different strengths depending on Potency and Energy. Soul Potency is purity, holy or corrupt, this can change a normal fire for the Elementals, into a Corrupt, or Holy fire if they consintrate on one type of soul. For the Ethereal, it effects the mind, more then the body (WHich they lack) and can alter personalities. The Energy is the will, and "Inner Strength" the living being had when it died, and was consumed. This, quite plainly, increases the limits of the consumer, giving them more power before their body/mind is limited. The more souls devoured, the stronger the Shinigami. The more of one balance, the more likely they will follow that trait. Profiteer of Death If a Human dies by unnatural causes (Is Killed) before the natural age the body would have initially died at, by the appointed Natural cause, the life span can be taken by a Shinigami for sustinance. This style was derived from the show Death Note, though instead of YEars adding to the consumer's life, it is the ammount of energy the body would have been able to produce if it had lived those remaining years. The human body for example, generates heat equivelant to a 100 watt bulb. If a human died five years before his due time, then the energy it would have taken to light that bulb for five years is transfered to the body of the Consumer, plus the electrical/chemical activity the Brain would have produced (Which widely varies) and the energy needed for muscles of the deceased body to move and function. Alike the devouring of a Soul, this consumption breaks off into two parts. The energy produced directly by the brain, and the energy to use the power of one's muscles. Ethereal beings, ones without muscle, often feed directly on the Neuron energy, while the Physical Shinigami recieve the muscle enhancement of the deceased. Ethereal consumers often have enough brain power to use above the average 14% of their brain's copacity, that a Human uses, and open a near 50% or more which allows things near the areas of Telekinetic, Telepathic, and increase of the Senses to become available, while those with a physical body gain super human strength of many different areas, even tenfold the amount of the Soul eaters in comparison, though they lack the Elemental traits. They do however, gain the physical abilities of anything above human for a short time depending on the strength of the consumed.